1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical outlets.
2. Background Art
Electrical device adapters are known in the art. An example of an adapter that permits conversion between multiple devices is found in “Universal Cover Plate,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,887 to Shotey et al., and “Convertible Electrical Device Cover and Method for installing Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,227 to Shotey et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Conventionally, each type of outlet device has a different type of cover plate configured for it. To install a cover for the device, an electrician must have an appropriately configured cover for that device. This adds cost and inconvenience to the electricians' ability to provide services. Removable adapters are also known in the industry. Shotey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,227 discloses a removable adapter with removable sections allowing the adapter to be adapted to different types of electrical devices. Conventional adapters are made of plastic and, when they include engagement members, the engagement members deform slightly to allow the engagement members to form a tight friction fit when coupled to the base.
Electrical outlets, particularly those located outdoors, often need protection from water and other contaminants. To provide the needed protection, covers have been conventionally used, particularly when electrical outlets are mounted in outdoor or otherwise wet locations. A wide variety of cover designs have been devised. Some covers are configured as while-in-use covers (sometimes called “bubble covers” in particular configurations that include a bulged lid). Other covers are not configured as while-in-use covers, but are nevertheless weatherproof (sometimes called flat covers). U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,321 to Shotey et al. (issued Nov. 5, 2002), which disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference for its relevance to the manufacture and use of conventional covers, discloses both while-in-use cover examples and non-while-in-use cover examples. While-in-use covers are those which are configured such that an electrical cord and cord cap can be plugged into the electrical outlet within the cover while the lid to the cover is closed against the base.